Under the Tree
by sweet-captor
Summary: Who knew Kagome's mother giving her a sketch book would change her relationship with Inuyasha. Warning: The character's are a little out of character. I always have a little more difficulty writing in these characters.


a/n: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. They belong to Viz Media. By the way, Inuyasha is a bit out of character, in this store he acts the same way he does when his concerned about Kagome and near the end of the anime. Not mean but kind-ish.

Under the Tree

Kagome sat under the tree where Inuyasha had perched on the lowest branch. She examined a little sketch book that her mom had gave her when she had gone to visit. She had packed a few pencils as well, since she was sitting next to a beautiful lake she might as well brush up on her drawing abilities.

She started slow, drawing only small things at first, such as blades of grass, rocks, and a tree in the distance. She started to relax as she filled out the rest of the scene. The more she drew the more she gained the confidence in her abilities and the more she relaxed while drawing. When she finished the drawing she was very please with the out come.

She glance up at Inuyasha and at the angle she saw, it took her breath away. He looked serious yet relaxed at the same time. She decided to put her abilities to the test and started to sketch Inuyasha. It took longer then the scenery because she couldn't seem to get it just right and it took a few tries. When she was finished she was very happy with the outcome of the drawing and smiled at this moment that was now captured in this drawing.

Just at this point Inuyasha looked down and she hide the drawing by flipping the page to a new one, he looked curiously at her.

"What have you got there?" he asked staring at her hands.

Kagome looked down at her hands "Um... a pencil."

"Feh! I mean the book." She blushed slightly and remained quiet. Inuyasha jumped down and up the book and looked through it while muttering "blade of grass, rock, tree, scenery,.....hello." he examined the drawing of himself " you drew me.... it's not bad." she blushed and he tossed her the book back.

"Well you see I wanted to see if I could draw people and since your the only one here, I drew you." She prayed silently that he believed her.

"I see..." he looked at her " how long did it take?"

Kagome though quickly "dunno maybe 10 minutes." she blushed.

"I guess your good at something else other then looking for sacred jewel shards." He walked away leaving Kagome staring after him. He managed to insult her and compliment her in one sentence... she wasn't sure how she felt.

She looked down and the book was still on the drawing of Inuyasha. She stared at it for a while. This was getting ridiculous. She stood and made her way to the camp.

Later that night, Kagome couldn't seem to get the image of Inuyasha out of her head. She laid awake long after the others had fallen asleep. She took out her pad and started to sketch, she could have picked anyone of the gang but she started drawing Inuyasha again. Contrary to how he is during the day he seemed so relaxed.

She relaxed during the processes of gathering the calm Inuyasha. She took her time and by the time she was done she was able to slip into a peaceful sleep.

Since that day for some inexplicable reason she draw Inuyasha a lot. She just couldn't refuse her minds, maybe because he was part demon. But then why didn't she feel like drawing Shippo. She rode it up to Shippo never sat down for more then 30 seconds, she needed time to draw and some days Inuyasha just sat and thought leaving her time to draw.

A few times, at night, she would allow her imagination to roam and would end up drawing a topless Inuyasha, or him in modern clothes. Needless to say, she quickly filled the pad.

The next time she went into her own time she bought two new pad. One was to draw what she saw and the other to let her imagination run wild in.

With in no time it was test season again and she had to return home to write them. As usual Inuyasha was complaining on how they would have to stop looking for the shards while she was gone. She turned a blind eye to it, being in to good a mood to let him stop it. When they parted he said the same words he always said about test season. "You better be back in two weeks or else."

"Yeah yeah. Gotcha. Bye bye." she jumped into the well and vanished into the future.

She started to sketch on her note paper during class one day and obviously her friends stole it at lunch time. "Oh wow. Kagome we didn't know you could draw." The swooned over this picture of the 'nonexistent' man she had drawn.

Comments such as "He's so dreamy", "I wish he was real." , and "He's so deep." Most of the time Kagome had to hold back laughter. They wouldn't say that if they had met Inuyasha, quite opposite. How her friends could get that from an incomplete drawing she didn't know. She had only drawn his head and neck and they were swooning.

After wrestling the picture away from her friends and finally finished the day, she went home to study for her test the next day. She sighed softly and quickly got bored of math.

The unfinished drawing of Inuyasha. Yeah she could finish that, it didn't take much effort to draw him. It would be her way of taking a break.

She continued drawing from the neck and him holding his shirt over her shoulder. She spaced out as she drew, not really paying any attention. When she did look down at the picture she sat up. She had been in the process of drawing Inuyasha muscular legs clad in nothing at all. She was breathing hard, what would posses her to draw him naked. It's not like she attracted to him.

She had only seen Inuyasha naked once and she had thrown a trash can at him. She had been embarrassed then and now this. She flipped through the sketch pad next to her bed. She closed with a sharp thud and slipped it under her mattress. She only had two days left here she wouldn't ruin it. Soon she would be back in the feudal era once more.

When she arrived in the feudal era Inuyasha was waiting for her like always. "About time you got here."

She sighed softly. "What it's not like I didn't show. I had to pick up ramen, I know how much you love that stuff." for some reason the image of naked Inuyasha popped into her mind and she blushed.

"You don't have to get so shy about buying ramen." Inuyasha started to head back to temple. The rest of the day was pretty normal. Kill a few demons. Relax. Eat. It was at night when something happened that Kagome will never forget.

Kagome sat in the forest drawing a little. She wasn't drawing anything special, some trees, a few rocks, that was all. All of a sudden she heard some noise from the hot spring next to her and she looked.

She saw Inuyasha removing his top, she pulled out her Inuyasha sketch book and suddenly felt very much like Miroku. She glanced at Inuyasha and blushed at the fact he was naked.

She continued to draw trying to ignore her naked subject. Inuyasha felt eyes on him, he turned to look but there was only Kagome sketching, something boring he's sure. He continued bathing having a suspicion that the eyes he felt on him were Kagome's.

By the time she was finished drawing, he had finished bathing. She slipped her sketchpad under the one she had been drawing the forest with and continued. Soon after that she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, when she turned it was only Inuyasha, well it would have been only Inuyasha if he had of been clothed. There stood Inuyasha NAKED, she blushed and moved to quickly and the sketch pads fell. The one she had just finished drawing in opened to a random page on Inuyasha fighting.

Inuyasha bent down and picked up the pad and flipped through it. His eyes got bigger with every picture. They were drawings of him doing every day things. His eyes landed on the last drawing and he looked at her. "Is there something that you want to tell me?" She shook her head violently and took her bag and pads and ran pass him.

Inuyasha sighed and got dressed. He had been worried about her lately, she didn't look like she was getting enough sleep, could it be because of the drawings. To say he wasn't shocked about all those pictures she drew being him, that would be a lie. He made his way to the village, he would just talk to her about it.

When he arrived he was subject to one of Miroku's looks. "What did you do this time?" He looked at him in great confusion "Kagome left." With that Inuyasha was also gone, they needed to talk this out.

Kagome laid on her bed and sighed. She looked at the sketches, this was the closest she would ever be to Inuyasha. She knew that hormones during the teen years allows her to push this off as a crush on an older man that drove her nuts. Sure Inuyasha looked 16 but when you consider he's actually 65 (a/n he's suppose to have been a teen when he was pinned to the tree), she sighed and closed her eyes.

When her window opened she didn't move, she knew who it was and tears silently fell. Inuyasha looked over the sketches and sat on the rug leaning on her bed. "They are very good. You've got some talent." He was trying to gentile, if she was anything like Kikyo she wouldn't take blunt well. "I don't know why you've chosen me as the subject of the drawing and your tears." he put the book down "Feh! You know I'm no good at this shit. All I know is that I smell salt, and since it's diluted I'll assume tears."

He sighed and looked at her. "I don't know why you bother Kagome, I'm much older then you and from a different time. I would be sure these books would be filled with a guy from your era." he started to move around her trying to get her to move a little or at least get a response. "I was serious about it Kagome, if you have something you want to tell me you should." he was unsure what to do. "what's the worst that can happen?"  
"You could be a complete jerk like always. Gawd, I don't know why I bother." she turned her back to him.

"So she can talk. Feh! Now to check if the rest works." he started to poke her in random places.

"Will you stop that." she sat up and turned to him. He looked unsure on how to proceed. He looked lost, the same look he always got when he was around Kikyo. The look she promised herself she would never reproduce on his face. She sighed and hid her head in her hands. "I don't know what wrong with me. Your that last guy I should like. I should hate you really. But I just can't seem to."

"Maybe because you have Kikyo's soul and she died near me." Inuyasha shrugged trying not to take anything for face value.

"I though that at first but it would only happen if she died loving you. I know I did my research, but it wouldn't transfer completely. The two descedents would be friend and that's all. At a later day if they happen to fall in love then so be it." she sighed.

"Are you saying you love me...."he looked utterly confused.

"No!" she looked out that window he came in "I don't know. You love Kikyo still so it would be pointless to want you. You're taken."

Inuyasha sat next to her "I haven't thought about Kikyo in a long time now Kagome, I moved on." he rested the sword on his shoulder as he sat there.

She sighed and leaned on him "I don't know what I want"  
"I think that under that tree you found out what you wanted." He was a little awkward since he hadn't been with anyone since Kikyo, but he wrapped one arm around Kagome. "I think I might have always known but didn't want to believe."

"I think you may be right." they sat there quietly and didn't want to move until they had to.

a/n : Sappy and out of character. It would have almost worked better with sango and miroku...... hmmmm


End file.
